


I'm No Good For You

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Self-Hatred, community: superhero_land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: It's better for everyone if John walks his path alone. References past events from both shows.





	I'm No Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> For a superhero_land challenge prompt, "Don't take me back" by Siobhán Donaghy which includes the lines "Don't take me back, I'll ruin everything" and "You'll be no good for me, I'm no good for you" [Full lyrics](https://genius.com/Siobhan-donaghy-dont-take-me-back-lyrics)  
> Also for my trope-bingo free space as "Unhappy Ending"
> 
>  
> 
> This got seriously angsty. I promise the next Constantine fic will be nicer!

There was a reason John Constantine walked his path alone, and it wasn't just that there was no-one who could - or should - want to walk it with him.

He was bad news. His first act in this world, as his father never let him forget, was to kill his mother. His sister left the abusive household and he couldn't blame her. Astra got sent to hell. Gary died. Anne-Marie fled to a nunnery and that was before she shot him. Chas died and sure, he was alive now, but that gift (or curse) left him with a heavy burden. Zed got a tumour. Desmond made a deal and went to hell because of Neron - because he'd been trying to save John.

And still Sara Lance and the other so-called Legends tried to drag him into their world. Sara and he had some similarities and she thought she could find happiness and so he could too. Every time she had a fight with Ava he took this as more evidence that people like them, people like him especially, did not get to be happy.

That was fine. He didn't deserve happiness. He was just going to do his best to fight the darkness while he could.

The Legends didn't seem to understand why he was so determined to go it alone. They were, despite all they'd been through, less jaded. They couldn't accept that John ruined everything he touched.


End file.
